A content delivery service may use an independent content delivery network (CDN) to deliver videos to clients. CDNs typically include large networks that can deliver a large amount of video traffic to clients. For example, the content delivery service receives requests from users for videos. The content delivery service then uses a single CDN to service all the requests for videos from clients.
CDNs specialize in sending videos to clients. For example, CDNs typically have a distributed system of servers that are deployed in multiple data centers that can deliver videos to clients. If some problems occur with delivering videos, the CDN can adjust the servers that are used to send the videos to different servers in the same data center, or from one data center to another data center. This provides some assurance that video delivery quality is adequate. However, the CDN is the entity that analyzes whether video delivery problems occur. In some cases, the CDN may be slow to realize that performance has degraded. Also, the CDNs may not be able to recognize when certain problems may have occurred. This may degrade the video delivery quality that users of the content delivery service are experiencing. Further, the content delivery service may not realize that problems are occurring until users complain to the service. At this time, many users may have already experienced poor quality. Also, after receiving notice, it may take the content delivery service a couple hours to reconfigure the service to use another CDN.